Let it snow
by Raining Chaos
Summary: It seems like a normal walk home on a winter day, until a song pops into Blaine's head. Extremely fluffy - Sorry for the horrible summary


Blaine tried to walk as gracefully as his boyfriend through the foot of snow, but being two inches shorter than him didn't help anything.

He stared at the other boy's pale, beautiful face as he admired each snowflake that fell in front of his eyes. "Its very picture-esque out here, don't you think?"  
>"Blaine, I don't know why you wanted to walk to my house through this forest path, when my house is right down the street from the school." Kurt rolled his eyes, trying and failing to suppress a giggle as Blaine stumbled, again.<p>

"Shh, just enjoy the moment." Blaine smiled, hazel eyes twinkling as he twirled the other boy, starting a makeshift dance down the empty street.

"Blaine, people are staring!" Kurt said, blushing at his boyfriend's childish ways.  
>"Kurt, love, if you'd noticed, theres no one here. And if they are, let them. You deserve to be seen. Your a thing of beauty. Bella, il mio angelo!" He said in Italian, making Kurt swoon.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt only blushed darker, very noticable in contrast to his milky white skin, that already had a pink tint from the cold. "You are to much, Blaine Anderson." He smiled, continuing to walk, designer boots sinking slightly deeper as they neared a crest in the hill, able to see his house now. "C'mon Blaine, hot cocoa when we get back!" He said, laughing lightly as that caught Blaine's attention, his eyes brighter and a skip in his step.<p>

_"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And if you got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_" Blaine sang, perfect voice ringing out, seeming to bounce against the trees and echo across what seemed to be a white, blank canvas, not yet painted with the colors of spring.

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for poppin', the lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_ Kurt added in, the courtenour smiling and laughing as Blaine hopped around to grin at Kurt, walking backwards down the hill now.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight! How I hate going out in the storm, but as long as you hold me tight. Oh, all the way home I'll be warm." _Blaine giggled, advancing towards Kurt with arms wide for a hug. The other boy laughed, running through the deep snow back to his house, hopping over the low fence and into the backyard.

_" The fire is slowly dying, but my dear we're still goodbye-ing. And as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_ Kurt finished, laughter vivid in his voice as Blaine tackled him, tripping over the fence and falling promptly into Kurt, arms wrapping around him and nuzzling his neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled, squirming in the snow. He stared up at Blaine with flushed cheeks and twinkling blue eyes.  
>"Never! I'm going to hold you tight, forever and ever!"<br>"Just like the song?" Kurt smiled happily, only Blaine able to bring out the childish aspect of him.  
>"Just like the song." Blaine reasurred, nodding furiously with his normal, happy grin<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine then, I declare..snowball fight!" Kurt said, slipping from his grasp and sprinking snow on his boyfriend's head before running away.<br>Blaine pouted, before he ran after him, picking up snow as he wen't. "Your gonna get your ass kicked Hummel!" He said, competitive sparkle in his eyes as he tossed the snow, getting a direct hit on the the back of his designer coat.

Kurt squeaked, gracefulness forgotten as he stumbled, turning around and pelting Blaine- getting in a messy hit on his shoulder. He let out a triumphant laugh, only to falter as he saw Blaine come towards him with a huge pile of snow. "Blaine..Blaine..don't you dare, this is designer!" kurt yelped, backing away.

"Aw, Kurtsie, its just some snow," Blaine said innocently..before he was hit in the face with snow. "Ha." Kurt smirked, only to actually have the snow dumped on him. "Blaine!" Kurt squealed, flailing. "Its in my shirt!" He said falling onto his back in the snow.  
>Blaine laughed, wiping the snow from his face and falling next to Kurt. "Truce. I call truce." He sighed breathlessly, smiling at Kurt who was now making a snow angel. Blaine just lay their, a fond look on his face as he took in the features of the love of his life. Half melted snow sparkling in his unusually messy hair. Flushed cheeks and chapped lips. Chapped lips...chapped lips, he could fix that. He pressed his lips to the other boys, earning a squeak of surprise. He pulled away, smiling. "Would you care to join me inside now for Hot Chocolate now, Mio Angelo?" He asked politely, standing up and holding out his hand.<p> 


End file.
